In certain installations where straps are coupled to a fixed member by a latching device, it is difficult or impossible to reach to the area where the latch is coupled to a hook on a strap, for example. In such a situation it is desirable that a latch be provided so that it can be engaged for coupling without manual guidance for the engagement. That is, it is necessary or desirable that the engagement occurs by means of the operation of a handle with one hand and that it occurs as the coupling is being secured by moving the handle into a locking position.